


Normality

by KatieNoctem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer had never considered himself to be a lucky guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality

Bobby Singer had never considered himself to be a lucky guy. An abusive father, a dead wife and two adopted boys who seemed determined to give him a heart attack (and die several times in the process) would do that to a guy. He had lost so many friends, most of them just in the last few years, hell, he'd almost lost his legs too. He'd had a hard life, and it had shaped him into the man he was now, gruff and drunk and hardened. But then there were some days, days like today, when he could almost forget about all that crap and just be.  
“Still with me Bobby?”  
He looked up from his beer and smiled, nodding slightly.  
“I was just saying you need to chill out a bit, all that worrying will give you wrinkles.”  
She smiled and set the plate down in front of him, picking up her own and sitting down beside him to eat breakfast and just for one moment they were Bobby and Jody, normal people in a normal life, no demons, no angels, no leviathans and no responsibilities.


End file.
